yuragisoufandomcom-20200214-history
Chisaki Miyazaki/Relationship
Residents of Yuragi-sou Fuyuzora Kogarashi Chisaki is Fuyuzora's classmate in Yukemuri Highschool. They first met when Yuuna lifts her skirts and misunderstood that he flipped her skirt on the first day of school, calling him the worst. After Kogarashi tells everyone he is a spiritual user, she decided to rely on him to help her with the supernatural happenings that were going on at her house. Ever since that incident, her relationship towards him improved, and she becomes friends with him and other various spiritual-related beings like Yuuna and Koyuzu. As the story progresses, Chisaki learns more about Kogarashi's unnatural background prior to their first meeting. This leads into Chisaki defending Kogarashi's standing as a spiritual ability user when everyone else was doubting him or making fun of him for it. It is through these various incidents, that she begins to see his good points and slowly begins to develop feelings for him. An example is how she changes the design of her hairclip to a flower one and was pleased when Fuyuzora noticed by saying it suited her. After spending time alone with him in her house during a winter storm, she eventually comes in terms with these feelings and admits she loves Kogarashi to two of her friends who also love him, Yuuna and Hibari. She has since began competing for his affection. While she is not as forward as the other girls who have feelings for him, Chisaki tries her best to appeal to him. During a school trip, she begins to feel her relationship with Kogarashi is more distant compared to the other girls due to how she doesn't live in the Yuragi Inn and Kogarashi still calling her by her last name. She later enters into a futuristic dream through a conjoint spell between Ryuuzen and Yumesaki Harumu. In this dream, she is 10 years older and Kogarashi’s lover. While she was happy, albeit flustered, to be his partner, she was offput by his affection and the hardships he had to endure from losing his powers. Her time almost made her forget she was dreaming and expressed devastation when it was coming to an end. Despite the chance of making her dream a reality by having Kogarashi lose his powers, she ultimately could not be selfish enough to sacrifice his and the other girls happiness. Nonetheless, when she awoke to the danger being averted and Kogarashi treating her the same way she was use to, Chisaki was completely heartbroken and broke down into tears before forgetting what transpired, showing how much she loves and wants to be with Kogarashi. With the help of the other girls, her relationship with Kogarashi improved that he now calls her by her first name and she starts to call him Ko-kun. During the next Cultural Festival, Chisaki becomes distraught after overhearing Kogarashi and Sagiri spending time together. This distresses her to the point where she wondered if Kogarashi even sees her as a romantic interest and how everyone else are sharing memories with him that she doesn't know about. When Kogarashi tries to check on her, she did not want to face him and in her grievance, ends up confessing her feelings to him while running away. At the end of the conversation, she ends up calling him Fuyuzora-kun. After receiving support from Yuuna and being rescued by Kogarashi from the Committee Chairman who attempted to blackmail her, Chisaki finally managed to make up with Kogarashi while also stating that she'll will wait until he finally falls in love with someone. She then properly confessed to him and calls him Ko-kun again. A running gag in the series is that Chisaki tends to have various romantic or lustful delusions between her and Kogarashi. An example is she fantasized about being his wife and bearing his child at one point. Shigaraki Koyuzu When Koyuzu was originally on her own, she becomes enamored by Chisaki's breast and started to observe her through Chisaki's stuff animals. The incident lead to Chisaki believing she was being haunted by her stuff animals and requested for Kogarashi's help.The two became officially acquainted after the incident was resolved and Chisaki decides to let Koyuzu observe her breast much to Koyuzu's joy. The two have since gotten close that Chisaki would visit the Yuragi Inn to see her, and Koyuzu would sometimes stay over at Chisaki's house. They become something similar to a family towards each other. Their bonds becomes so deep that it grants Koyuzu the ability to easily posses Chisaki. Yuuna Yunohara Yuuna finds Chisaki cute and flipped her skirt to see what she panties was wearing. Originally, Chisaki couldn't see Yuuna and only becomes aware of her existence after Yuuna and Kogarashi helped Chisaki with a strange phenomena involving Koyuzu haunting her. The two then became good friends after Chisaki wanted to know more about her. They would often talk to each other by communicating through a notepad until Koyuzu created a temporary body for Yuuna to possess. During the Cultural Festival when their class was doing a play about the Little Mermaid with Yuuna as the star and Chisaki playing as the Mermaid's love rival, Yuuna goes offscript and starts to allude her own tormented feelings about not being with the one she loves for someone's sake. Chisaki claims how Yuuna should not give up on herself and that they will find a way. Chisaki consults with Yuuna again at the Yuragi-sou when Yuuna once again questions her feelings towards Kogarashi. Chisaki gives Yuuna advice and official confirmation that those feelings were indeed love. Ironically, the conversation made Chisaki aware of her own grown feelings towards Kogarashi. Initially, they were both troubled over this because of their friendship. Along with Hibari, when the two finally admitted their feelings to each other about Kogarashi, they officially became rivals in love. After Chisaki gained spiritual powers and ability to see ghosts, Yuuna starts spending most of time with her, following her wherever she goes, most likely in order to protect her from other ghosts as Chisaki is now more vulnerable to possession. This strengthens their friendship even more to point that Chisaki has no problem allowing Yuuna herself to possess her, if needed. Ameno Sagiri The two attend the same school in Yukemuri Highschool. Unbeknownst to Chisaki, Sagiri is quite jealous of Chisaki's feminine charms that Sagiri calls her a "Super Girl Monster". Regardless, the two are close friends as fellow classmates and when it comes to the supernatural. Sagiri is also aware of Chisaki's feelings towards Kogarashi. After Sagiri confesses that she is in love with Kogarashi and tells Chisaki, they became official love rivals. Chisaki finds Sagiri's pursuit for Kogarashi as aggressive as her cousin Hibari. Ameno Hibari They become acquainted after Hibari transfer to Yukemuri Highschool as fellow classmates. Hibari immediately saw Chisaki as a "dangerous" individual for Kogarashi's affection. Despite her own position with Kogarashi, she gave Hibari advice on how to appeal to him which involved breast growth. When Chisaki, along with Yuuna, finally confessed they are in love with Kogarashi, Hibari initially called Chisaki cruel but at the same time became happy on how they were all able to share their mutual feelings. They have since became friends and love rivals. Chisaki finds Hibari amazing because despite being rejected, Hibari still continues to pursue Kogarashi. Oboro Chisaki is overwhelmed by Oboro's attempts to make babies with Kogarashi. Chisaki tries to tell Oboro how such a path is not ideal and she shouldn't offer herself so carelessly. Oboro comes to respect Chisaki as she feels Chisaki is the ideal kind of girl who can make any man fall for her. This results in Oboro calling Chisaki Master and seeking her advice. Because Chisaki sees Oboro as a love rival for Kogarashi's attention, Chisaki feels conflicted in helping Oboro. Nonko Arahabaki A manga author who is also a member of the Yoinozaka families, one of the Three Great Families. Chisaki is a fan of her manga work, but is somewhat perplexed by her obscene behaviors. She still respects Nonko as member of the Yuragi Inn. Yaya Fushiguro Although they're rarely seen interacting, Chisaki sees Yaya as a friend when she visits the Yuragi Inn for the first time. Yaya is also fond of Chisaki after eating one of her Italian dishes which was an Italian Fish. Friends Yanazawa Seri Seri is Chisaki's friend whom she met in her third year of middle school. She helped Seri to be rid of her delinquency image. Their friendship is close enough that Seiri believes Chisaki's claims of spiritual existences like Yuuna, and that Fuyuzora Kogarashi is an actual spiritual user. Morino Kokono Kokono is her childhood friend. When there was something supernatural was happening at Kokono's school, Chisaki consults with Kogarashi and Yuuna to help her friend's case. Shion Todoroki A former delinquent and Seri's old friend back at middle school. Like with Seri, Chisaki helps Shion into becoming a normal high school girl. This makes Shion very grateful towards Chisaki that she tries to find ways to repay her which includes Chisaki's romantic matters. Family Miyazaki Hiyori Hiyori is Chisaki's mother. She learned from her that "all men are wolves." In spite of that, her mother appears to trust her daughter's judgment of character and is supportive of her daughter's feelings towards Kogarashi. Others Hiougi Karura The Tengu of Kyoto who is also in love with Fuyuzora Kogarashi. They originally were enemies after Hiougi kidnaps Fuyuzora under the impression that he was the Tengu's father's enemy. After learning that Hiougi is in love with Fuyuzora, she now sees Karura as a love rival companion. She thinks that Hiougi is amazing for having the courage to confess to Kogarashi despite being rejected. In a Water Gun Fight Game where the prize was a love potion, the two were willing to work together to take down opponents like Oboro and Sagiri. After their alliance was over, Hiougi began seeing Chisaki as a true love rival when witnessing Chisaki's resolve. Category:Relationship